my_worldwide_padfandomcom-20200213-history
Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING
History * First recorded: Between early 1990 and April 1992 * Creator: N/A * Owner: Sound Ideas (1992-present) * Origin: United States and Canada * Year debut: March 25, 1993 * First heard: Stolen Babies (an Award-winning TV Movie of 1993) * Area used: Worldwide (especially in the UK and Canada) Used In TV Shows *Arthur *The 7D (Heard twice in "Contest Shakers".) *Adventure Time (Heard once in "Jake the Dog" and "Dad's Dungeon".) *The Adventures of Paddington Bear (Heard often in "Paddington the Babysitter".) *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018 TV Series) *The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard in 8 Episodes.) *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (Heard once in "Video Ouija".) *Archer *Atomic Betty (Heard in "Who's the Baby Now?".) *Barney & Friends (Heard once in "Room for Everyone".) *The Big Comfy Couch *Big Time Ruch (Heard once in "Big Time Wedding".) *Blue's Clues (Heard once in "The Baby's Here!" (after the viewers point at the gray baby alligator, it cries like that), "Making Changes" and "Blue's Wishes".) *BoJack Horseman *The Boss Baby: Back in Business (Heard once in "Research & Development".) *Bubble Guppies (Heard once in "Bubble Baby!".) *Caillou (Heard once in "Caillou's All Alone" in a high pitch and "Caillou Roars" in a normal pitch.) *Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales (Heard once in "El Materdor".) *Casualty *Celebrity Deathmatch *Chappelle's Show *Charmed (Heard once in "Charmageddon".) *Cheynne Cinnamon and the Fantabulous Unicorn of Sugar Town Candy Fudge *Chowder (Heard once in "The Trouble with Truffles".) *Corn & Peg (Heard twice in a low pitch in "Adventures in Horsesitting".) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Doc McStuffins (Heard once in "Mirror, Mirror On My Penguin".) *Ed, Edd n' Eddy (Heard in 3 Episodes.) *Everybody Hates Chris (Heard once in "Everybody Hates the Laundromat".) *The Fairly OddParents *Family Guy (Heard once in "Cop and a Half-wit".) *GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in a low pitch in "The In Crowd".) *Good Luck Charlie (Heard once in "Blankie Go Bye-Bye".) *The Gifted (Heard once in "outfoX" and "no Mercy".) *Gravity Falls (Heard once in "Irrational Treasure".) *Grojband (Heard in "Laney's Problems".) *Harvey Beaks (Heard once in "The Case Of The Missing Pancake".) *Henry Hugglemonster (Heard once in "Monster Dough".) *Higglytown Heroes (Heard twice in "Kip's Sweet Tooth" in a high pitch.) *Home Movies (Heard once in "Shore Leave".) *House Husbands *The Jellies *Johnny Test (Heard once in "Gil-Stopping Johnny".) *Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2011 (Heard once in Latvian Postcard.) *Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2016 (Heard once in Cypriot Postcard in a low pitched.) *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia *L.A Heat *LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures (Heard once in "The Angry Eyebrows".) *Law & Order *Law & Order: Criminal Intent *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit *Legend of the Three Caballeros (Heard once in a high pitched version in "Ladyrinth and Repeat".) *Lethal Weapon *Little Riley Jacob *Lost (Heard once in "The Shape of Things to Come".) *Mad Money *Mad TV *Malcolm in the Middle *Married... with Children *Marvel's Runaway (Heard once in "Hostile Takeover".) *Modern Family (Heard once in "Game Changer" and "Fears".) *Mucha Lucha (Heard twice in "Chinche".) *The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show (Heard once in "Winston Churchill".) *My Big Big Friend (Heard twice in "Food's Up!".) *My Goldfish is Evil (Heard once in "Derailed".) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Heard once in "Equestria Games".) *The New Adventures of Madeline (Heard once in "Madeline and the Magic Show".) *Odd Squad (Heard once in "The O Team".) *Oggy and the Cockroaches (Heard once in "Back to the Past!".) *Padjaklubi (Heard once in the first episode of Season 7.) *Preacher (Heard in low pitch in "Call & Response".) *Pink Panther and Pals (Heard once in "Pink Kahuna".) *The Powerpuff Girls (Heard once in "The Rowdyruff Boys".) *Radio Free Roscoe *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (Heard once in "Shoob Tube" and "Stanks Like Teen Spirit".) *Reboot (Heard once in "Medusa Bug" and "Identity Crisis Part 1".) *Regular Show (Heard once in "Wall Buddy".) *Robot Chicken (Heard once in "Lust for Puppets".) *Sanjay and Craig *The Secret World of Santa Claus (Heard once in "The Boy Who Wished To Be Little Again".) *Seinfeld (Heard in the last 2 seasons.) *Sesame Street *Sheep in the Big City *Shining Time Station (Heard once in "Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out" on the 24 hour Crybaby Channel Alongside Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING.) *Sidekick (Heard once in "Adventures in Supersitting".) *Skinnamarink TV *Skunk Fu! *Sofia the First (Heard once in "King for a Day".) *Sons of Anarchy *South Park (Heard once in "Merry Christmas Charlie Manson!" and often in "The Problem with a Poo" and "Buddha Box".) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Two Thumbs Down" and "King Plankton".) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Heard once in "Diaz Family Vacation" along with Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001, Hollywoodedge, Baby Whines Cries Huf PE145601 and other vocals in a group of poor Mewni babies if you listen carefully.) *Superjail! (Heard twice in "Mr. Grumpy Pants" and once in "Jean, Paul, Beefy and Alice".) *SuperNews! (Heard once in "The Death of MTV".) *Super Why! (Heard often in "Jack and the Beanstalk" and once in "The Boy Who Cried Wolf".) *Team Umizoomi (Heard once in "Super Trip to the Supermarket".) *Teen Titans (Heard once in "Divide and Conquer".) *Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Teen Titans Save Christmas" and "Collect Them All".) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *Trollhunters *Trolls: The Beat Goes On! *The Thundermans (Heard once in "Four Supes and a Baby".) *Timon & Pumbaa (Heard once in "Circus Jerks" where Pumbaa cries like a baby.) *The True Story (Heard in "Jonestown Cult Suicides".) *True Tori (Heard once in "The Fairytales Falls Apart".) *Victorious (Heard once in "The Bad Roommate".) *The Walking Dead *The Wattersons *Wayside (Heard once in "He Is It" when Myron cries like a baby right after Dana forces him to tag her.) *We Bare Bears (Heard once in "Pizza Band".) *The X-Files (Heard once in a season 1 or 2 episode.) *YaYa and Zouk (Heard twice in "The Ball".) *Young Justice (Heard once in "Misplaced".) Movies NOTE: Don't except this sound effect in every movie just because there's a baby in it. *A Christmas Story 2 (2012) (Heard during the scene when a group of people are rushing and trying to get attention at once, causing Ralphie to wrap a baby as a present.) *Adopting Terror (2012) *Antz (1998) *Arthur Christmas (2011) (Used in a high pitch.) *Baby Geniuses (1999) *Baby Geniuses 2: Superbabies (2004) *The Binding (2016) *The Boxtrolls (2014) (Heard from Baby Eggs thrice as he cries, while his father was killed by Snatcher (during Eggs' backstory scene).) *Dead End (2003) *Evolution (2001) *For Richer or Poorer (1997) (After Brad Sexton shouts "$5,000,000?" in a bank, an off-screen baby was heard crying like this.) *Frozen (2013) *Frozen 2 (2019) *The Hangover (2009) (Heard from Baby Carlos after the police door hits him.) *The Hollars (2016) *Ice Age (2002) (Heard in some foreign language dubs only.) *The Kingdom (2007) (Heard from a little girl when a war nearby scared her.) *The Last Laugh (2019) *Licence to Web (2007) *The Lorax (2012) *My Baby's Daddy (2004) *Noelle (2019) *Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie (2013) (Heard from Oggy crying.) *Pocahontas (1995) (Heard during the song "Virginia Company".) *Quints (2000) (Heard throughout the film.) *The Rugrats Movie (1998) (Heard in a low and normal pitch.) *Scary Movie 5 (2013) (Mainly used for Aidan.) *Schindler's List (1993) (Remastered version only. When you pass the first 50 minutes of this long movie, Baby Kate's cry was heard in the background, if you listen very carefully.) *Shrek The Third (2007) (Heard from an ogre baby after it vomits.) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *Sky High (2005) (While all are inside, Sky High gets turned into babies by the Pacifier.) *Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) (Heard in a low volume as part of ambience.) *Stolen Babies (1993) (Debut, heard thrice during the climax.) *The Unauthorized Full House Story (2015) *Wonder Woman (2017) (When Diana sees a baby, she tries to grab it, but then she made it cry.) Videos * Arthur: Arthur Gets Lost (1999) (Videos) (Heard once in "Lost!".) * Arthur: Arthur's Pet Business (1997) (Videos) (Heard twice in "Arthur's Pet Business".) * Arthur: Arthur Saves the Day (2004) (Videos) (Heard once in "D.W. All Wet".) * Arthur: Arthur's First Sleepover (1998) (Videos) (Heard often in "Arthur's Lost Dog" while Kate throws a tantrum over wanting a balloon.) * Blue's Big News Volume 2: The Baby's Here! (2001) (Videos) (Heard once in "The Baby's Here!" after the viewers point at the gray baby alligator, it cries like that.) Shorts *Enough (2017) (Short) * The Fifth Horseman (2012) (Heard in the opening sequence.) *The Pig Who Cried Werewolf (2011) (Heard once.) *That New Animal (2006) Commercials USA: UK: Video Games PC: * Black and White 2 (2005) * Reader Rabbit's Reading 1 * Torin's Passage Sony PlayStation: Nintendo (NES Digital): Online Games *Arthur: Don't Wake Kate *Milk Quest Toys Promos Trailers YouTube Videos Apps Audio Anime Image Gallery *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING/Image Gallery Category:Sound Effects Category:Sound Effects That Are By Sound Ideas Category:Sound Effects That Are Not By Hollywoodedge Category:Favorite Sound Effects Category:Sound Ideas Sound Effects Category:Arthur Sound Effects Category:Cartoon Network Sound Effects Category:Barney Sound Effects Category:PBS Kids Sound Effects Category:DreamWorks Sound Effects Category:Shrek Sound Effects Category:Blue's Clues Sound Effects Category:Frozen Sound Effects Category:YouTube Sound Effects Category:Baby Crying Sound Effects Category:Baby Sound Effects Category:Nickelodeon Sound Effects Category:1990s Sound Effects Category:2000s Sound Effects Category:2010s Sound Effects Category:Canadian Sound Effects Category:American Sound Effects Category:1993 Sound Effects Category:Disney Sound Effects